You love me?
by Sliced
Summary: One day after training, Naruto said to Sasuke that they must talk. Naruto then said that he loves Sasuke. What will Sasuke do and how will he react? Please read and review...


**Summary:** One day after training, Naruto said to Sasuke that they must talk. Naruto then said that he loves Sasuke. What will Sasuke do and how will he react?  
  
**Two thing before the one-shot starts.**  
  
**[1]** I don't own Naruto or anybody else for that matter....  
  
**[2]** The whole one-shot is about Sasuke and Naruto. And how Sasuke reacts when Naruto says that he loves him so... Lets just say like this, don't like NaruSasu parings? Well then, what are you doing here? Just an advice from me, don't read it if you don't like NaruSasu...but if you do like it...R&R...  
  
**You love me? -by Sliced**  
  
Sasuke looked deeply in to Narutos eyes. For the first time in his life Naruto wasn't joking.  
  
_"What?"_ Sasuke asked. _"You love me?"_  
  
Naruto slightly nodded.  
  
_"That can't be true..."_  
  
_"Why do you find it so hard to believe?"_ Naruto asked calmly. _"Why can't I love you?"_  
  
_"Because the world doesn't work that way....love is...love doesn't...well love...."_ Sasuke  
  
said angrily. Sasuke was just about to loose his cool because he couldn't come up with  
  
something good to say. Then he felt a pair of sweet lips brushing over his. It was the most  
  
beautiful kiss in the world. Two pair of lips barley touching, oh my God how good it felt for  
  
them both.  
  
_"See? I love you..."_ Naruto smiled happily.  
  
_"You kissed me."_ Sasuke said bringing his hand up to touch Narutos lower lip.  
  
_"Yes I did, and I'll do it again if you don't believe me when I say that I love you..."_ Naruto  
  
said. Sasuke couldn't help smirking.  
  
_"Well then I don't believe you..."_ Sasuke said and crossed his arms hoping that Naruto would

keep his promisse and kiss him.  
  
_"What?!? You still don't believe me?"_ a wide-open eyed Naruto said, almost yelling and not  
  
getting anything.  
  
_"No."_ Sasuke said turning his back to Naruto so that Naruto couldn't see the smile on his face.  
  
_"WHY?!"_ Naruto cried out.  
  
"_Because..."_ Sasuke said still not facing Naruto.  
  
_"WHY?!?"_  
  
_"Because"_  
  
_"WHY?!"  
_  
_"Because..."_ Sasuke said and was getting tired of Narutos stupidity. "_Because, if I didn't  
  
believe you....You said that if I didn't believe you, you would kiss me again. Forgot that  
  
already?"  
_  
Before he knew it Naruto was pressing his lips against Sasukes. This time Naruto tried to get  
  
his tongue inside of Sasukes mouth. But Sasuke was way a head of Naruto. Naruto didn't get  
  
far with his tongue before he felt Sasukes tongue exploring every inch of his moth. Naruto  
  
moaned in Sasukes moth. Narutos legs were shaking and he was getting trouble standing up  
  
so he sat down on the ground and Sasuke followed.  
  
When they finally separated they were in big need for air.  
  
_"What took you so long?"_ Sasuke asked.  
  
_"What?"_ Naruto asked back counfused.

_"Why did it take you so long to realise that I wanted one more kiss?"_ Sasuke asked and pulled Naruto closer. Now Naruto was practically sitting in Sasukes lap.  
  
"_Well, I wasn't sure that you wanted one..."_ Naruto said and felt very shy .  
  
_"Why wouldn't I want you to kiss me?"_ Sasuke smirked and kissed  
  
Naruto on his blushing cheeks.  
  
_"Because, if you didn't love me you wouldn't want me to kiss you...you would be _

_disgusted." _Naruto said playing with Sasukes hair.

_"You could never do anything disgusting....Do you know why?"_ Sasuke asked the blond

boy who shook his head.  
  
_"Because I love you..."_ Sasuke said and placed a small kiss on Narutos forehead.

**Sliced:**  
  
Okay this was just a one-shot...(kinda lame if you ask me).... I don't have time to make it a whole story because this isn't what I should be doing. I should be updating Spring Feelings....but I working on that one to...... I just got the idea and had to get it out of my head so that I can focus on Spring Feeling...and now I'm nagging about Spring Feelings...Okay I'll stop....  
  
So what do you think about it? Is it good or bad? 


End file.
